Don't Leave Me Alone
by AceOfSpades22
Summary: Arthur is always left by everyone. It's gotten to the point he has a fear of being alone, so when he meets an exotic Spaniard and is invited back to the man's place, he goes along and things... Get hot and oh so sexy. Warning: Smut!


He wasn't sure how things had escalated so fast, so quickly! He was a gentleman, and gentlemen didn't do things like this. Of course, that was always his argument against himself when he got caught up with a stranger like this. Gentlemen weren't supposed to be captivated by attractive, foreign men, and they certainly didn't agree to travel to said foreign man's house and comply to sharing a bed with them. It shouldn't have matter that the Spaniard's bed clothes were a deep crimson, accented in gold, or that the fabric held the same scent, exotic and spicy, that clung to this sun kissed god of a man's skin. He shouldn't have been in this man's bed, caressed by the silken linens, sinking into the soft mattress; shouldn't be feeling warm, rough hands roaming across the normally cool skin of his stomach and chest, overheated by the soft, sensual touches; shouldn't be tasting the sweet taste of his saliva as their lips clashed together, desperately, hungrily. Needing. Wanting. Completely consumed in each other.

That was why he was there, he supposed, instead of in his own navy and silver garbed bed in his own house, scented comfortingly like his favorite tea, completely and utterly alone. He felt so needed, desired, wanted in this Spanish gem's arms, that it didn't matter in the slightest in that moment that they had only just met mere hours before. The only thing that mattered was the Spaniard that laid on top of him, straddling him, pinning him passionately, fiercely, lovingly to the bed.

A soft, breathy moan slipped from Arthur's lips as those enticing, calloused hands met his slightly protruding hip bones, rubbing circles against the skin on the inside, and a strong, slippery tongue slid into his mouth, stroking along the most walls. His heart fluttered in apprehension, excitement, nervousness, the conflicting emotions tying his stomach in knots as little sparks of pleasure zinged across his skin, electrifying, energizing and delicious. He pinned the feeling as that like what one feels taking that first big drop on a roller coaster, exhilarating and fearing of the unknown.

The fear he felt was hard pressed to stay in the forefront of his mind as his personal angel, or perhaps devil tempter suited the man better, broke away from his mouth with a ragged, gasping breath and immediately latched onto the smooth, pale expanse of Arthur's neck. That talented tongue searched for the most sensitive spots, spots given away by the way the smaller Englishman squirmed under him, quivering from the soft waves of pleaser and by the low moans that resonated in his chest.

The Spaniard spent extra time and care on these spots, biting them with not so gentle teeth, drawing the skin into his mouth and lavishing them with his tongue, sucking them and nipping them until a nice, claiming hickie formed from his teasing. The man's efforts paid off with each moan, slowly rising in volume as Arthur's heart hammered faster and faster in his chest. With the increase in volume, the neediness in the sound strengthened. He craved this beautiful man's touch everywhere to the point he thought he'd die whenever he'd stop his roaming hands or ravaging his neck with dark, bruise colored hickies.

Without really telling them to, Arthur's arms wound tightly around the man's neck as he pulled himself up to slam his lips against the other's, eager to taste a Spanish tongue inside his mouth again. To his exceeding joy, the sun kissed man reacted by kissing him passionately, slipping his tongue back inside of Arthur's mouth and stroking along his tongue, their saliva mixing together as the indulged in such a fiery kiss it ignited something deep inside them both, the feeling tight and delicious.

Before Arthur really understood what was happening warm hands that had moments before been caressing his hips, stomach, chest, tore at his shirt, pulling it off of him to expose the muscled planes of his torso. Tanned hands roamed hurriedly, needy, hungrily across the overheated skin faster than before and his talented, succulent, beautiful mouth broke away from Arthur's mouth once more to fall upon his neck, nipping, biting, sucking his way down the already battered, love marked skin to his collar bone, finding and abusing the new sensitive spots he found. The Spaniard spent such a long time lavishing the hollow of Arthur's throat that he was left with the darkest hickie yet there, moans falling relentlessly from his lips. The sounds increased in volume once more as the same sweet mouth found one of his nipples, swirling a talented tongue around and over the circular spot until a hard nub formed beneath his affectionate lips.

For a brief moment Arthur felt as though he would explode, not just because of how frenzied and excited his body was becoming, but because he had never felt so much love directed towards him before. It felt like this man actually _cared _when no one else seemed to anymore. It wasn't because of the gestures themselves, but instead because of the care and attention he was using to find those sensitive spots. He felt like this beautiful gem _wanted _to take special care to make him moan and quake, like he _wanted _to make him feel amazing and alive. He made Arthur feel _wanted. _

Teeth grazed against the opposite nipple as soft, sensual lips closed around the little nub on his chest, eliciting another soft, adorable moan from Arthur's lips. A warm chuckle spilled from the Spaniard's mouth, heart wrenching in just how beautiful and perfect the sound was. Bright emerald eyes fixed on Arthur's flushed face and slowly the man above him leaned back down, capturing his slightly chapped lips in a surprisingly sweet kiss that bordered on adoration.

Roaming hands explored across his body once again, slipping down slowly until soft fingers feathered over the bulge in his pants, cause Arthur to both take in a sharp hiss of breath and press up against the Spaniard's hand, his body craving the touch but his mind shying away from the idea. He tensed, looking both needy and wary, a soft whimper in his throat when the faint pressure of the hand against his crotch pulled back and soft lips met his in a sweet kiss again. "No voy a hacer nada que no quieres me." Came soft words at Arthur's ear.

He didn't have much of an idea in what the foreign god above him said, but his tone was reassuring, affectionate, and concerned. Shaking ever so slightly in anticipation and nerves, Arthur took a hold of one of the tanned, calloused hands on his chest and moved it back in between his legs, looking nervous, but showing it was alright. "Te estas seguro? Vale..." He whispered, gently palming him with a worried gleam in his eyes.

Arthur was startled to find such emotion on the Spaniard's face and in his actions, and though he bucked his hips up against the man's hand, needing more of the relieving friction it caused, his eyes were trained on his beautiful face, scrunched up in worry even as the tanned skin flushed with desire and his eyes shown with the strength of his lust for the small Englishman beneath his touch. Arthur smiled softly, his mouth parted slightly as a soft, breathy whimper bubbled up his throat as the pressure rubbing against his restricted, hyper aware appendage sent wave after wave of need and longing through him.

Fingers trembling, the Englishman reached towards his tempter's shirt, wanting to feel bare skin against his own, and as soon as the Spaniard's shirt hit the floor beside his, his hands moved down to the man's pants. Hesitantly he tugged at the button and the zipper, eyes questioning as he looked up into emerald orbs. His heart stopped as those glittering gems looked down at him, a quirky smile on his lips as he slowly drew his hand away from Arthur's growing erection and and up to the pale, fumbling hands at his zipper, eyes locked together as he slid down the rough fabric, revealing crimson boxers and a startling tent between his legs. Soon the crimson cloth was stripped from his body as well.

The image of the Spaniard was ever engraved in Arthur's mind. It was all he saw as he clenched his eyes shut when a warm, gentle hand slipped inside his pants and boxers, ghosting over his hardened member with soft fingertips. Such gentle touches reduced Arthur to a trembling, shuddering mess, the teasing strokes enough to further excite them both, but not enough to quench the burning, fiery desires rising inside of them and settling in their stomachs. He felt the same fingers close around his erection, squeezing and pumping it gently while their owner leaned down to kiss him with questioningly passionate lips. "Permitame?" He whispered into Arthur's moaning mouth, sliding his tongue inside the cavernous expanse.

Arthur could tell the man had asked a question. It had almost sounded like he was asking his permission to do something, to which Arthur nodded hesitantly, trusting him for some reason he couldn't quite explain. Panic ended up gripping his heart when the man pulled off of him, still gentle and affectionate, but leaving. Tears filled Arthur's eyes, his fear of being left consuming him. A sob tore through his chest and he clung desperately to the stranger, shivering when strong arms didn't hesitate to wrap around his quaking frame and lips didn't wait to kiss away his tears fiercely. "Lo siento. Lo siento, mi flor hermoso. Por favor no llores. No hace nada que no quieres me. Entendes?" He said in a rush, peppering the Englishman's face and neck with apologetic kisses until Arthur calmed down. He watched as Arthur relaxed and slowly, slowly leaned in to kiss him sweetly, never once letting him go. Arthur's fear at being left alone tainted the kiss though, and his heart clenched when the Spaniard broke away from him, looking at him calmly, eyes questioning before understanding slowly dawned on him.

It seemed to take him a minute, but he opened his mouth to speak with a small frown on his face. "I didn't even think you wouldn't know Spanish... Dios mio I hate English... In any case, I will not do anything you don't want me to, Arturo." He assured, his English flawless and lilting, almost as beautiful as his Spanish words had been, though understanding this time his words sent Arthur's heart pounding in his chest. His Spaniard hadn't been trying to leave him, but... What had he been wanting to do then?

"Please... Continue! I... was afraid you were going to leave me." Arthur admitted, face red with embarrassment. To prove his point, he wrapped his arms firmly around the other man's neck and kissed him passionately. The Spaniard raised an eyebrow, a little startled by the admission, but he melted into the kiss, taking control of it until teeth were gnashing, lips were crashing and tongues were stroking against each other. Fire rekindled, calloused hands pushed the fabric of Arthur's pants and boxers down in one fell swoop, lips smiling against Arthur's when the man shivered from the sudden burst of cold that swirl around his now completely exposed skin.

Spanish lips disappeared from his, kissing their way down his neck again, sucking, nipping, biting across his collar bone, down his chest and stomach. His pale face flushed and a low groan built in his chest as those soft, sweet lips made their way to the weeping tip of his member. He sucked the very tip, swirling his tongue against it. Arthur just about screamed in pleasured satisfaction, having a difficult time holding his hips back from bucking into the man's teasing mouth as the tip of his tongue dug into his slit, flitting about as he sucked up the drops of salty essence dripping from the organ. He arched his back up off the bed and clenched his eyes shut against the waves of ecstasy rolling through him, nearly overwhelmed with feelings, both physical and emotional.

He felt so loved by this man! And he returned that love. Arthur loved this stranger so much in that moment that his heart exploded in his chest. The emotional feeling of love was very quickly overtaken by very physical, very real pleasurable feelings coming from his lower regions as the Spaniard's mouth completely encased his throbbing erection. A warm, wet, textured tongue swirled around and around his oversensitive appendage, running along the underside up the vein, flicking along his tip and back down his shaft, all the while teeth grazing against him, causing bursts of nearly unbearable enjoyment to rocket through him, expressing themselves as whining moans, twitches, shudders, back arches, and tensed muscles.

Unable to help himself, he bucked his hips up into this angel's mouth, needing to feel more of the cavernous expanse around his throbbing, stiffened shaft. Complying to Arthur's wishes without complaint, the Spaniard began to suck him off, taking his enlarged erection as far as he could into his mouth and moving back off again, bobbing his head at a decent pace. Ecstasy zinged through Arthur's veins as he arched up off the bed higher than before, a cry on his lips as heat pooled deep in his stomach. Time seemed to slow as his pale fingers gripped chocolate locks, pushing himself further into the man's mouth in desperation, shuddering hard, skin completely covered in sweat, overheated in the sexual act. He was so close it was almost painful, and instead of speeding up with that oh so talented mouth of his, the sun kissed man slowed until he was almost still, reaching up with one hand to massage his neglected sack and the places of the shaft his mouth couldn't take in, making Arthur squirm and mewl in desperation beneath him, so tense and close he wanted to cry at the intense feeling.

Without warning, the Spaniard began to hum and bob his head as fast as he could manage along Arthur's member, eliciting a piercing cry from the Englishman as stars exploded across his vision, his toes curled, his back arched at an extreme angle, and his stomach clenched at the pinnacle of sensation, pleasure overriding every function in his body for a moment as he came undone inside a warm, moist mouth, spraying his very being inside the man's mouth.

Panting hard, trembling, and pleasantly satisfied, Arthur collapsed onto the crimson bed sheets while the man on his now flaccid appendage pulled off of him with a soft popping sound, a thick string of saliva and cum attaching them together as he swallowed the slightly salty substance that had belonged to the other man. Gentle hands took up exploring his body as he slowly came back down from his high, lips soon joining them. He felt now familiar fingertips brush across his entrance longingly.

Slowly his jade green eyes peered up at the Spaniard over him and he nodded slightly to let him know it was ok. He was ok with going all the way with this man. He _wanted _to feel him inside of him. He _craved _the feeling of being so full it burned. He needed to make this man feel as good and wanted as he had made him feel, and he knew he could do that by having sex with him. A smiled formed on Arthur's lips as he felt his Spanish angel shiver in anticipation, tanned fingers coming to rest in front of his mouth. He pulled the digits inside his mouth lovingly, coating them in saliva before pulling them from his mouth and flipping onto his stomach, but to his surprise warm hands scooped him up into strong, protective arms, flipping him back over onto his back. "Yo quiero ver tus ojos." He whispered, switching back to his native tongue. But to make sure Arthur understood he placed a hand to his chest and then to to the Englishman's eyes before slowly pressing a finger inside his tight heat, wiggling it around.

The feeling was one of the strangest things Arthur had felt in a long while, not painful, just odd. He wigged a bit to accommodate for the digit inside of him. The Spaniard met Arthur's eyes with a raised eyebrow, a question as to if he could continue and, taking a deep breath, Arthur nodded slowly, receiving a fiery, passionate kiss as well as the addition of a second finger inside of him. With the addition, a slight burn had formed, increasing as the fingers danced inside, scissoring him, trying to stretch out his taut muscles and feeling around his smooth walls.

The look on the man's beautiful face was longing and wistful, no doubt wanting to just plunge deep inside of his blonde partner and pound into him nice and hard. He would have told the man to go ahead and stop prepping him, but the third finger was pressed inside and it burned considerably worse than just the two had. It occurred to him had hadn't bottomed to anyone in his life that he could remember, and suddenly he was rather apprehensive about what was to follow the fingers as they drew out of him. He bit his lip and shuddered, nervous about the pain he knew was to come. The Spaniard pressed his hands on either side of Arthur's face and looked into his eyes, serious, affectionate, and overwhelming to Arthur's heart that was, without a doubt, rupturing inside his chest with the amount of pure emotion in the man's verdant eyes. Slowly his fears were washed away by the absolute adoration in the man's emerald gaze, and he was able to relax his tense muscles, trusting him completely as he nodded his consent.

The man smiled reassuringly as he hooked Arthur's legs up onto his shoulder and lined himself up with his tight entrance, his throbbing erection beautiful like the rest of him, weeping with his essence and glistening with saliva from the man's hand. He gave Arthur time to decide he didn't want to go through with the sexual interaction, but as Arthur just went along with him he kissed his thigh, as that was what his lips could reach, and slowly, slowly pushed inside of him, stopping at every whine, tense, shudder and yelp as he did so, giving Arthur all the time he needed to adjust even though his own body was taut with a frenzied desire and his member throbbed painfully.

Arthur tried to keep his reactions to a minimum, but the uncomfortable, burning pain that shot through his lower regions was difficult to ignore and the Spaniard could see every time his face scrunched up with discomfort. Soft words fell from pale pink lips as he continued to push inside, reassurances and words of affection, until he was finally fully seated inside of Arthur, just waiting for him to decide when he was ready. Arthur's muscles clenched and unclenched around the foreign object inside of him, almost wanting to expel it though he didn't want to let it go. Agonizingly slow minutes trickled by until finally he wiggled a little and nodded his head, locking eyes with a flushed Spaniard's as the man trembled with anticipation.

Almost as slow as he pushed inside that sweet, tight heat, he pulled out, pleased Arthur already wasn't wincing as much from the pain. The Englishman bit his lip as the man pushed inside of him once more, faster this time. He wiggled his hips, trying to accept more of the Spaniard inside of him so he knew it was ok to go faster, despite the burning it caused. The action drew a deep, sensual moan from inside his angel's chest and soon a casual rhythm was set as he picked up his pace and erased the burning pain slowly in favor of pleasure. The slow waves that pulsed through him brought on a soft, sighing moan, and as if that was what he had been waiting for, the Spaniard paused, drew almost completely out save his tip, and slammed back into him, drawing another deep moan from the depths of his exotic chest.

Arthur shuddered at the impact, not sure whether it felt good or just really odd, but at the very least it wasn't painful. The action was quickly repeated, this time at a slightly different angle. Still nothing on Arthur's part. A third and forth time he was pounded into, both in rapid succession with each other. Still nothing. Swearing softly in frustration, voice shaky and sweat tangling his messy, chocolate locks, he pulled out again and...

Arthur screamed in ecstasy, taken completely by surprise as the bundle of nerves set deep inside of him was slammed into. He whimpered in need, craving the feeling of overwhelming pleasure again once he'd had a taste of it, though he didn't have to wait long. Once his Spaniard had found that sweet, sweet spot inside of him, he couldn't hold himself back any longer. He drew out and pounded back into Arthur with enough raw power to take the Englishman's breath away as he mewled and moaned and whimpered and screamed with each thrust, the feeling of sheer ecstasy surrounding him until he felt like he was literally coming undone under this man.

He couldn't help but screw his face up in intense enjoyment, eyes clenched shut and mouth open in not so silent screams. His body shivered and shook, every muscle completely tense. His chest and stomach were slick with sweat, occasionally mingling with a droplet that would cascade in a glimmering, salty drop from the Spaniard's hair or face as he worked, moans of his own constant and sounding of purely pleasured adoration as he pounded hard into the tight, warm heat of the Englishman that was coming apart at the seams beneath him.

Heat pooled deep in Arthur's stomach as the waves of pleasure rolling up his spine were near constants with each trust pounding into him deeper and harder and faster. This time as the man pulled out of him, time seemed to slow. His muscles clenched painfully tight and his throbbing appendage twitched, throbbing and fully erect once more. One heart beat. A dribble of sweat splashed on his stomach. Two heart beats. The Spaniard's moaned filled the air, needy, sexy, ringing in desperation for his release. Three heart beats. He was almost fully out of Arthur, face twisted in intense desire. Four. A rocking, jolting tremble rolled through both of them. Five. The blunt tip of the Spaniard's erection slammed against his prostrate. Six. Time sped back up in a crescendo of sensations as he screamed his release.

"Antonio!" He cried, face contorted into a mask of pure ecstasy, muscles clenched around a still throbbing, thrusting member, fists squeezed, toes curled, eyes went fiery white, blinding as he coat both of their chests in sticky, salty cum. He sighed softly as Antonio cried out his name with his own explosive release, face twisted into such a beautiful, desperate display of pleasure as he filled Arthur completely full with his seed. He collapsed beside Arthur, rocking in and out to capture the last shock waves of such an extreme high, before pulling out contently.

To Arthur's surprise, Antonio stayed on the bed, different from every other one night stand he had participated in. Every other time his partner would get out of bed and open the door, telling him to leave. Antonio was different though. He picked Arthur up after a moment of laying there, and took him into the bathroom, keeping the lights turned off as he shut the door behind them.

Arthur's sensitive rump was set in the counter of the sink as a single candle was lit, smelling of cinnamon and bathing the bathroom in a soft, flickering light. He could see the outline of Antonio, slick chest glistening from the candlelight as he moved to the tub and turned on the faucet, filling it with steaming hot water and placing fresh red rose petals and a spicy smelling oil into the water. Arthur watched curiously as the bath was drawn, surprised by the gesture even more so when he was scooped up into Antonio's arms and placed gently into the tub before Antonio stepped in himself, turning off the water as he did so.

Immediately Arthur began to feel drowsy. His eyes slipped closed briefly as the water swirled around him soothingly, only to open again when Antonio moved beside him and pulled him against his slick chest, gently pressing Arthur's sweat and water soaked head against his shoulder. A warm wash cloth ran across his soiled chest as Antonio cleaned him up and once again the feeling of a deep set affection consumed him. The action was so sweet and caring it was hard to believe they were strangers to each other as that soft cloth moved against his stomach. When it drew away he couldn't help but curl against Antonio while the man cleaned himself off. Neither were willing to get out of the warm, soothing water even after they both were cleaned off, that much was apparent when Antonio pulled Arthur onto his chest and kissed him in such a sweet, loving way Arthur truly felt wanted and desired. He twisted his fingers in the damp chocolate locks, playing with the hair absently as his eyes closed, sleep pulling at him.

He was caught in a half aware daze when Antonio finally began to drain the tub and lifted Arthur into his arms, and when he was towel dried off with gentle pats. He could barely remember being lifted up again and carried back into a dark bedroom, or when he was set in a comfortable chair as Antonio changed the bed clothes for them to sleep on. He remembered even less of being laid down in the bed gently, or the covers being drawn around their naked bodies as his head rested against a cool chest. He did remember a soft good night kiss though, and the promise that he'd wake up to someone in the morning, and for the first time in a long time, Arthur wasn't alone.


End file.
